


eternity (an end)

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [31]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a half moon, its silver light shining dappled through the trees, and all Hakyeon could do was pray it wasn't the last thing he ever saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity (an end)

“Hakyeon.”

The voice was soft and familiar, husky with sleep. Hakyeon’s eyes snapped open, and he heaved in a gasp of air, his heart pounding. He felt on the verge of a panic attack, the vestiges of sleep making his brain run slower. 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon repeated, and Hakyeon looked at him, took solace in his puffy, sleepy face. He blinked at him, shifting on the bed. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Hakyeon shook his head jerkily. “I don’t think so,” he whispered. He reached his hand up, placing his palm over his chest, right where his heart was racing. “I think I’m just— just jittery.” He swallowed, closing his eyes and counting to ten slowly, measuring out his breaths. When he felt a little less like he was going to cry, he asked, “What time is it?”

“Daytime,” Taekwoon mumbled. He reached out to touch Hakyeon’s shoulder lightly. “You should try to get some more sleep.” The implication of _you’re going to need it_ hung heavily in the air.

Hakyeon shook his head again, already sitting up fully and swinging his legs out of the bed. “I— I’m too—” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence, but he figured Taekwoon understood what he meant. “I think I— I have one last goodbye to do.” He was loathe to leave Taekwoon’s side, especially now, when the hours were ticking down— but he’d been putting this off, and it was his last chance. 

He stood, tugging on some worn jeans and an old but clean t-shirt. His hair was unsalvageable after being slept on so he stuffed a cap on his head. His charm was on the nightstand, and he looped it around his neck, before slipping on some comfortable sneakers. 

“I’ll be back before you’re up,” Hakyeon promised, leaning down to kiss Taekwoon’s cheek softly. Taekwoon blinked up at him slowly, a tortured expression on his face. Hakyeon knew he probably didn’t look much better. “I love you.”

“Come back soon,” Taekwoon whispered, and then turned his face into the pillow, so Hakyeon could no longer see his expression. Hakyeon ran his hand over Taekwoon’s hair tenderly before he stepped away, leaving the apartment for the cool tunnels. 

Hakyeon walked, at first, but he felt too shaken, too full of jittery energy, so he began to run, letting himself go. His footsteps echoed off the concrete walls, his ragged breathing loud in his ears. By the time he reached the ladder up to the surface, he was panting, a slight stitch in his side. He turned his face up, looking at the grate, through which bright sunlight was filtering down onto him. 

Once he’d regained his composure some he climbed the ladder, still a bit shaky so he took it a little slower than usual. At the top he hoisted himself up and out, making sure he closed the grate behind himself. It had been a while, since he’d been up on the surface in the daytime. Even though he was between two buildings, cast into shadow, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness of daylight. It was hot, even in the shade, the air of summertime muggy and oppressive. 

Stepping out of the alleyway and onto the concrete, into full sunlight, felt like he’d opened the doors of an oven. The blast of hot air that hit him made him wince, and he could _feel_ his sweat glands kick in. He squinted around himself for a moment, blinking, the pale concrete reflecting the light a bit too much for a moment. The street was fairly busy, people rushing to and fro, and none of them paid him any mind. Judging by the position of the sun, it was mid-afternoon or so. 

Hakyeon walked, keeping his head down. He’d been to his destination many times before, but it had been some time since he’d made the journey in the daylight. And since he’d made it alone. 

The park was brimming with life, people of all ages out and about on such a sunny day, and an unholy amount of them children. Of course, the schools were out at this time of year. As he took the path to his favorite bench, he passed an older woman walking an equally old little dog. It might have been a pomeranian, Hakyeon wasn’t sure.

“Can I pet it?” he asked shyly, and the woman nodded happily. The dog’s name was Cookie, the woman told him, and she was sixteen years old. Hakyeon lightly ran his hand over the dog’s back, finding its fur fine and soft to the touch. He’d always wanted to own an animal, but his family hadn’t been the type to own pets, and as a hunter, he hadn’t thought he’d be able to properly care for one. And now he’d never own one.

Cookie licked his fingers, her tongue slimy, and Hakyeon wrinkled his nose and stood. “Thank you,” he murmured, and continued on his way. 

His favorite bench was empty when he reached it, in the dappled shade cast by a nearby tree, so he sat down. The bench was on a slight hill, overlooking a stretch of healthy green grass that eventually ended where it met the water of the lake. With the sun shining as brightly as it was, the rippling water of the lake was white with reflected light. 

It was loud. There were a handful of small children playing ball on the grass, under the watchful eyes of their parents, laughing and shouting. A little way beyond them a couple was tossing a frisbee back and forth. Someone passed Hakyeon on the bench, whizzing by on a professional racing bike. There were ducks quacking, a sound that should have been obnoxious but Hakyeon found oddly soothing. And underneath it all was the gentle sound of the lake water lapping at the shore, the leaves above his head rustling softly in the slight breeze.

This was the last time he’d ever see people like this, the last time he’d be able to sit on a park bench in the daylight. He’d never walk amongst a crowd again. He’d never see people riding their bikes, or— or children playing. Humans were all part of the same tree, connected, their lives entwined as they bustled by one another day in and day out. He could sit here as a human, could blend in and just _be_. Just exist amongst others of his kind, unobtrusive. 

Hakyeon made himself soak in every detail of his surroundings, looking around with a focus honed from years of hunting. He felt oddly detached from his body, like he was here only in a second hand fashion. 

Never again would he see this, be this, exist like this. If he lived only a few more hours, or till the end of time, this was— was it. 

The breeze kicked up, sweltering, and it plucked at Hakyeon’s shirt, at the strands of his hair not shoved under his hat. Hakyeon inhaled, his eyes fluttering shut and head tipping back. The wind smelled like water and greenery and like simple heat. He drew in the air until he felt like he might burst. When he opened his eyes again he was staring up at the canopy overhead, the sun twinkling at him through the translucent leaves. 

This was the last time he’d ever see the sun.

Hakyeon moved, stepping over the path and onto the grass, so he was out of the shade. He sat down, a little clumsily, and then held his hands out, palms up, his face tipped back as well. The sunlight was warm on his skin, so warm, the feeling of it like the touch of an old friend. Never again.

And then Hakyeon began to cry. 

——

It was quieter now. Most of the children had been dragged home for dinner over an hour ago, and the ducks were settling down, finding a place to nest for the oncoming night. There were some older kids, teenagers, really, down a ways still kicking a ball around, and the occasional jogger passed by, taking advantage of the cooling air. The world was still active, but now it was sleepier, a bit more blurry around the edges.

Hakyeon had resumed sitting on the bench. It was a bit less conspicuous than laying flopped on the grass and crying. He didn’t think he had any tears left at this point. Now he was just sitting, waiting, watching as the sky had gone from pale blue to lavender, the sun heading for the horizon. 

It was a beautiful sunset, the sky clear except for a few clouds hovering just near the horizon, making the light fracture in beams. Everything was pink and gold, warm and heavy on Hakyeon’s skin. The bottom of the sun touched the horizon, rippling in the distance, and Hakyeon watched it steadily sink down, to warm another part of the earth and leave him forever. It took mere moments to blip out completely, and once it did the sky cooled, the fiery oranges and pinks fading into a magenta that Hakyeon knew would soon give way to indigo, then utter darkness. 

Down the hill, the teenagers were collecting their equipment, hurried, and Hakyeon stood, making his way home. First he walked, but as the sky above him darkened to purple he was overcome with urgency, with the need to see Taekwoon, now, _now_. He ran through the streets, the darkness seeming to nip at his heels.

“Hey, kid, need a ride?” a grizzled taxi driver called from his open window, and Hakyeon simply ducked his head in reply, not breaking stride. 

He positively yanked the grate open when he reached it, barely pausing long enough to close it above him before he was sliding down the ladder and flying through the tunnels. It was all quiet, except his footsteps, his breath. He flashed back to earlier, when he’d left. Running to the sun, running to the darkness.

It took him a few extra beats to get their front door open, he was too frantic, scrabbling at the knob, but once he did he was greeted with the sight of Taekwoon, sitting up in their bed with one eye fully closed and the other squinted open. Hakyeon tripped over the threshold, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“You said you’d be back before sunset,” Taekwoon mumbled, face expressing utter betrayal. His hair was standing up at the back. 

Hakyeon didn’t pause, didn’t speak, simply flung himself onto the bed, tackling Taekwoon backwards and burying his face against Taekwoon’s chest. He wriggled for a moment, shoving his sneakers off his feet and then kicking them off the side of the bed. Whatever. He’d wash the sheets later. If he was alive later. 

They lay there for a time, Hakyeon panting from exertion, shoulders trembling slightly. Taekwoon turned his face to the side so he could press his mouth to Hakyeon’s hair. “You smell like sunlight,” he murmured, and Hakyeon whimpered before he could stop himself. “Who were you saying goodbye to?”

Hakyeon swallowed thickly. “Myself,” he whispered, curling in against Taekwoon further. 

——

The cool air of the apartment hit Hakyeon’s damp skin like a slap when he stepped out of the bathroom, followed by a waft of steam. Hakyeon had used extra of his bubblegum scented soap, for tonight. He needed the moral support. 

He’d pulled on underwear and a pair of jeans, left his towel slung around his neck to catch the droplets falling from his wet hair. His eyes skimmed over Taekwoon, standing awkwardly by their couch, fidgeting. Hakyeon couldn’t stand the expression on his face, the concerned tenderness. If Taekwoon showed him any softness right now, asked if he was well, Hakyeon would crumple. 

After Hakyeon had come home from his little excursion and subsequently flopped on Taekwoon’s chest, he’d been lulled into a light sleep, mentally exhausted. Taekwoon had held him for a few hours before getting up to shower, waking Hakyeon afterwards with a gentle murmur that it was his turn. The others would be here soon.

Hakyeon strode to their dresser, searching through the drawers for a shirt that he wouldn’t mind getting first bloody, then muddy. He settled on an old black band shirt, tugging it over his head. The material clung to his skin a little, because he wasn't fully dry yet. His charm gave an insistent peep from atop the dresser, so Hakyeon pulled it on over his head, and it sent out a comforting little ping. His hair was dripping, the cooling drops sliding against his skin, and he rubbed the towel over his head with a bit more vigor than necessary and then went in search of a comb.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, when Hakyeon was back in the bathroom tugging a comb through his thick hair. His voice was soft, but Hakyeon heard it like a shot. “You need to eat.” 

His hands were already shaking. “I don’t want to eat,” Hakyeon replied, putting the comb down on the edge of the sink and exiting the bathroom again. 

There was a hitch between Taekwoon’s brows, and he still hadn’t moved from his place in the center of the apartment. “You haven’t eaten since—”

“I know,” Hakyeon said, putting a hand over his stomach. He felt too nauseated to be hungry, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should eat. It would give him strength, and it— it was his last chance. But that was just it, he couldn’t face eating, when it was a last meal. He knew he’d gain no enjoyment from it. Any food right now would taste like ashes in his mouth. 

Taekwoon was still staring at him, looking wounded, so Hakyeon said in a gentler tone, “I’ll have some tea, okay?”

He brushed past Taekwoon, going through the motions. Kettle, water, stove. Taekwoon didn’t offer to help him, made no move to touch him. Hakyeon was glad for that.

He put a little extra sugar into the mug, once the tea was brewed, because why not. The warm ceramic felt pleasant in Hakyeon’s hands once he picked the mug up, taking a small sip. His fingers were so cold. 

He heard Taekwoon moving, coming closer, long before he felt Taekwoon against his back, pinning him between the counter and his body. Hands came to rest on Hakyeon’s shoulders, steadying. Hakyeon leaned back a little, against the solidness of Taekwoon’s chest. 

“You can change your mind,” Taekwon said, the barest of whispers. Hakyeon closed his eyes, wondering what it had cost Taekwoon to say that. 

“No,” Hakyeon murmured. He had so much more he could say, excuses, reasons, but instead he took another sip of tea, feeling it warm him from within. Taekwoon said nothing more as Hakyeon steadily drained his mug, was simply a silent support. 

Once the tea was gone, Taekwoon plucked the mug from Hakyeon’s fingers and set it aside, drawing Hakyeon to the couch. He sat down on it, then pulled Hakyeon down into his lap, Hakyeon’s legs bracketing Taekwoon’s hips, his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders. It was a position they’d used for lovemaking in the past. It made an odd twisty feeling settle in his stomach.

One of Taekwoon’s hands came to rest on Hakyeon’s hip, bracing, and the other cupped the side of Hakyeon’s face. His thumb swiped over Hakyeon’s cheekbone soothingly. Their faces were so close, Taekwoon’s hair was moving beneath the air of Hakyeon’s rushed breathing. He was so solid, sturdy, while Hakyeon was trembling like a leaf. 

“The first time we met,” Taekwoon whispered, and Hakyeon worked to focus on his words, “when I had you pinned to the pavement, I knew you were going to ruin me.”

Hakyeon felt his face crumple, and he hunched in on himself. Taekwoon leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s body and pressing his ear against Hakyeon’s chest. Hakyeon cradled Taekwoon close to himself as he wept for the second time that day. Taekwoon’s hair smelled fresh, clean, familiar, and soon it was damp with Hakyeon’s tears. Taekwoon made no sound, simply clutched Hakyeon to him. 

“Are you crying?” Hakyeon asked, his voice hitching. 

Taekwoon shook his head as best he could in his position, making a soft noise of denial. “I’m listening to your heartbeat.” 

That was decidedly worse, Hakyeon thought, sobbing anew. “Do you want to— to change your mind?” 

Taekwoon didn’t answer as quickly as Hakyeon had. “No.”

Hakyeon pulled back, releasing his hold on Taekwoon, and Taekwoon lifted his head, so he could look at Hakyeon’s teary face. He gently wiped the wetness away, face full of that soft concern that was breaking Hakyeon apart. He opened his mouth to speak, but then the wards along the apartment rippled.

Hakyeon’s head snapped to the side, and he gave an almighty sniffle, wiping at his face. “The others are here,” he gasped, clambering off Taekwoon’s lap and standing. Taekwoon frowned, looking like he might say something, but then there was a knock falling on the door. “It’s open,” Hakyeon called, and Taekwoon stood slowly. 

The front door swung open, and Hongbin walked in, followed by Wonshik, then Sanghyuk, and lastly Jaehwan. The lot of them looked very subdued, and Hakyeon worked to bring a smile to his face. It felt brittle and weak. 

There was an awkward silence, as the elephant in the room loomed over them. “Thanks for coming,” Hakyeon finally croaked out, then snapped his mouth shut as he was genuinely alarmed by the sound that had just come out of his face. 

The tension in the room lessened palpably, and Hongbin stepped forward, hugging Hakyeon fiercely and making Hakyeon’s charm send out a little sound, like the tinkling of a bell. When he pulled away, Sanghyuk took his place, and his hug was gentler. By the time they broke apart, Hakyeon was blinking back new tears. He looked to Wonshik, who was standing stiffly, a few paces away, his hands curled into fists by his side. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a hug?” Hakyeon asked, and Wonshik’s mouth twisted, his face crumpling. He did hug Hakyeon, and Hakyeon’s shirt got its first blood of the night from it. “You’re not supposed to cry too,” Hakyeon said, voice cracking a little. 

“‘M sorry,” Wonshik mumbled as he pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. His face was all bloody. Sanghyuk sniffled. 

Hakyeon wiped at his own face again, trying to compose himself. “What happens now?” he asked, aiming for a businesslike tone.

“We head out, whenever you’ve finished saying your goodbyes,” Jaehwan said, very softly. He was still by the door, seemingly trying to be unobtrusive for once. 

“It’s not goodbye,” Wonshik said, trying to sound more chipper than he clearly felt. “It’s just— goodbye for now. Everything is going to be okay.”

Hakyeon really hoped so. “I think— I don’t think there’s anything more to say,” he muttered. “You all know I love you.” 

Hongbin jerked his head towards the door. “After you then.”

Hakyeon stepped forward as if in a dream, barely remembering the walk through the tunnels. Taekwoon had to help him up the ladder and out into the night. It was cooler out than it had been earlier in the day, but the air was still heavy with summer warmth. 

They stepped as six out onto the sidewalk, four vampires and two humans. The silence sat upon them heavily, and like before, Hongbin was the one who came to hug Hakyeon first. This time though, he murmured in Hakyeon’s ear, “I love you too, you know.”

Hakyeon squeezed Hongbin a bit closer. “I know.” 

Wonshik was crying again, and Sanghyuk had silent tears streaming down his face. Hakyeon hugged them both at the same time, slightly awed that they seemed just as afraid as he was. He’d taken it for granted how much his friends cared about him. 

When the silence stretched on once more, Taekwoon’s soft voice broke it. “Hakyeon.”

“Yes,” Hakyeon said hoarsely. He glanced over his friends one last time, smiling shakily. “I’ll see you tomorrow night,” he murmured, then looked at Sanghyuk, smile slipping away in the wake of a frown. “Except you. I don’t want to eat you.” 

That made Sanghyuk smile, though it was a little wobbly. “A few weeks, then?”

Hakyeon nodded, and took the hand Taekwoon had offered to him. Taekwoon looked to Jaehwan. “You will meet us there?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan said, and then Taekwoon was picking Hakyeon up, and together they flit away. 

——

Hakyeon kept his eyes shut, face tucked against Taekwoon’s neck, as they flew through the night. When they eventually slowed and stopped, Hakyeon blinked around himself to find they were in the same spot they’d stopped the last time they’d visited. Ferns brushed Hakyeon’s calves as Taekwoon set him back on his feet, and also like last time, Hakyeon felt too wobbly to stand, so he made his way to the fallen tree, letting himself sit on it heavily. 

It was a bit cooler here, up in the forest, but still warm. Hakyeon found himself shaking regardless, so hard his teeth were nearly chattering. He was the only thing making noise, his breathing loud in the silence. Even the air was still, no wind disturbing the trees. He blinked up at the leaves above his head, saw the stars twinkling through the canopy, the half moon. Then he turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings, to the tendrils of ferns brushing his legs, the moss and bark under his hands. To Taekwoon, standing silent and still like only a vampire could. 

“Say something,” Hakyeon gasped. He took his hands off the log and hugged himself tightly, like that would keep him from coming to pieces. It was strange, as a hunter he’d come to accept death a long time ago, but somehow this was different. Maybe because now he had something he wanted to wake up for, had found something in life worth holding on to.

Taekwoon stepped forward, kneeling by Hakyeon’s feet. He placed his hands on Hakyeon’s knees. “I do not think I can say anything that hasn’t already been said.” 

Hakyeon made a noise that he could only describe as _piteous_ , and he rocked himself, a little. “What will you do, Taekwoon?” he asked. “If it doesn’t work, what will you do?”

Taekwoon’s facial expression didn’t flicker at all, remained carefully blank. “Mourn.”

Hakyeon bit down on his bottom lip, hard, to keep himself from crying again. He took several deep breaths, trying to coach himself through this, to get a handle on himself. Somehow, this was so much worse than he thought it would be. He got the inkling that this— this lead up, was going to be worse than the actual process itself. Dragging it out, sitting here, wasn’t helping. 

“We— we can go,” Hakyeon said, and then Taekwoon was on his feet, faster than a blink. He helped Hakyeon stand, and once again led Hakyeon through the underbrush. 

Moving was okay, made it better, when he had to focus on not tripping over a root or twisting his ankle on a rock. He inhaled large gulps of the crisp air, feeling a little better. 

He felt better right up until Taekwoon stopped, and they were _there_ , and Hakyeon was staring at his grave. Where there had been smooth ground before there now was a very sizeable hole, and somehow, Hakyeon hadn’t been expecting it. He reared back, like a frightened animal, tearing his hand from Taekwoon’s roughly. 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, and there was a note of pleading in his voice. Hakyeon barely heard him, there was too much blood rushing in his ears, the pounding of his heart like a drum. He couldn’t take his eyes off the grave. He was going to go in that— he was going to be buried there, dead dead _dead_. 

Hakyeon moaned, the sound nothing but despair, and he covered his face with his hands, blocking everything out. He was shaking so hard he felt like he was being jostled. His charm was sending soft little pings out, the sound feeling almost like ripples, somehow. It was a weak comfort.

Taekwoon gently grasped Hakyeon’s shoulders, like he was trying to steady him, and Hakyeon flinched. Taekwoon snatched his hands back. “Hakyeon,” he said again, and Hakyeon couldn’t see his face, but he could read the misery in his voice. “Do you want me to glamour you?”

Hakyeon’s breath hitched, his hands falling away from his face slightly. He hadn’t even considered that to be an option, and for a second, it jolted him out of his terror. “No.”

“But—”

“ _No_ ,” he said more firmly. He peeked up at Taekwoon’s face, his hands falling so they could press against his chest, like that would slow his pounding heart. It wouldn’t be fair, for him to tune out, while Taekwoon had to suffer. Taekwoon couldn’t escape this. “No, dearest.”

Taekwoon’s mouth twisted in that little unhappy way, but he accepted Hakyeon’s answer without any further fuss. His glance slid to the side, and he muttered, “Jaehwan is here.”

Hakyeon sniffled. “Great, just what I wanted, an audience.”

“He is not near enough to see us,” Taekwoon said, which was some comfort. 

With Jaehwan having arrived, all the pieces were in place. There was no point delaying this any further. Hakyeon’s heart was still going far too fast, and he was still trembling hard, but his terror seemed to have plateaued out. He felt a queer sort of fogginess, at the edges of his mind. 

“I guess we may as well get on with this,” Hakyeon said, slightly numb. This time, when Taekwoon reached out, Hakyeon let Taekwoon put his hands on him, his palms warm on his shoulders. Taekwoon leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Hakyeon’s eyelids fluttered shut as he absorbed the feeling. 

They stood like that for long seconds that stretched into minutes, the world around them silent. Everything went still within Hakyeon, the world falling away. And it was just him, and Taekwoon’s soft warmth, his lips against Hakyeon’s skin.

Finally, Taekwoon pulled back, and the spell was broken. Hakyeon blinked his eyes open, looking up at Taekwoon’s face. “How do we do this?” Hakyeon whispered. 

Taekwoon frowned, looking to the ground thoughtfully for a second. Then he smoothly picked Hakyeon up, bridal style, and flit down, into the hole in the ground. Hakyeon clenched his hand in the collar of Taekwoon’s shirt, a spike of panic rising in him for a moment before it passed. Taekwoon sat down crosslegged on the dirt with Hakyeon still in his arms. He didn’t alter Hakyeon’s position, simply loosened his hold some so Hakyeon was half-sitting, half-laying over Taekwoon’s folded legs. He removed the arm he had hooked under Hakyeon’s legs in favor of placing said arm over Hakyeon’s own lap, Taekwoon’s hand coming to rest, warm and broad, on his thigh. But he left the arm he had behind Hakyeon’s back, still using it to prop Hakyeon up some. 

“Alright?” Taekwoon murmured, and Hakyeon swallowed thickly and nodded. He leaned against Taekwoon’s chest, his head tilting to the side so it could rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He knew the long line of his neck was exposed, and Taekwoon nosed at it a little, his breath tickling against Hakyeon’s skin. “You have to give me permission.”

The trembling was getting worse. “I know,” Hakyeon whispered. “But before we do this, Taekwoon, I just— I want you to know that I don’t regret this, I don’t regret falling in love with you. No matter the outcome, I want you to know that.”

Taekwoon slowly pulled back, so he could look at Hakyeon’s face. His expression was still sculpted into that careful blankness, so Hakyeon had no idea what he was thinking. Hakyeon had meant what he’d said, he couldn’t regret this, couldn’t regret Taekwoon. He reached up to lightly touch the side of Taekwoon’s face reverently.

Suddenly Taekwoon was crushing Hakyeon nearer, covering Hakyeon’s mouth with his own. Hakyeon slid his hand from Taekwoon’s cheek into his hair, arching up against Taekwoon’s body. He let his mouth fall open, reveling in this feeling. “I love you,” he gasped into Taekwoon’s mouth.

Taekwoon gave a broken little sob, moving to pepper kisses over Hakyeon’s face, over his cheekbone, nose, eyelid. Hakyeon felt his lashes brush against Taekwoon’s lips. 

Hakyeon turned his face away, because now, now was the moment, before he crumbled to pieces utterly. “Bite me,” he whispered. There were so many things he still hadn't said, didn’t know how to say. He was sorry, so sorry—

Taekwoon drew in a shuddery breath, Hakyeon _felt_ it, before he bent his head to Hakyeon’s exposed neck. He whispered against Hakyeon’s skin, a soft, broken, “Please.” And then he was biting down, his fangs sinking into Hakyeon’s skin. It happened faster than usual, and he bit harder, much harder, his fangs sinking deeply. Hakyeon cried out softly in both surprise and pain, jerking in Taekwoon’s arms. He understood, now, the difference between a love nip and a bite to kill. Oh god.

Taekwoon pulled back a little, stilling. “It’s okay,” Hakyeon gasped, as he felt blood pouring from the puncture marks. “I’m okay— I’m— you can—” His hand was still in Taekwoon’s hair, and he cradled Taekwoon to himself once more as Taekwoon silently began to drink. It didn’t sound— sound right— Hakyeon could tell he was taking so much more than usual. He couldn’t help but feel alarmed by it, and it was stupid, it was so stupid, Taekwoon was _killing him_ , of course he was trying to bleed him dry. 

Hakyeon was whispering that it was okay, over and over, it was okay, it was okay. He wasn’t sure if he was reassuring himself or Taekwoon. Maybe it was both of them. He blinked up at the canopy above himself, the stars still twinkling. It was hard to see them through the tears in his eyes. 

He kept murmuring, his hand gently petting Taekwoon’s hair. The seconds were bleeding into minutes, but it felt like an eternity, like time had frozen. How long did it take a human to bleed out, he wondered, how long before he lost consciousness. Right now it wasn’t— wasn’t so bad— 

He was starting to feel cold. 

Dimly, he registered Taekwoon was shaking slightly. At first Hakyeon had thought it was simply his own trembling shaking Taekwoon’s body— but no. “Are you crying?” Hakyeon asked softly. He didn’t want that, he blearily thought. 

Taekwoon whimpered in reply, pulling off, pulling back. He held Hakyeon away from himself a little, and Hakyeon blinked sleepily up at him, finding Taekwoon _had_ been crying, his face a mess of bloody tears. As Taekwoon had moved, Hakyeon’s hand slid from his hair to fall limply to the dirt. Hakyeon found he didn’t have the energy to lift it again. 

“I’m cold,” Hakyeon murmured intelligently. 

Taekwoon sobbed, his hand cupping Hakyeon’s cheek. “Hakyeon,” he whispered, his face crumpled and broken, “Hakyeon, this is— if you want to change your mind it has to be now—”

There was an iciness sweeping through Hakyeon, that had started in his fingertips and toes and had now spread through his limbs. “No,” Hakyeon mumbled indistinctly, “it’s too late for that.”

Taekwoon moaned, looking up, for a moment, like he was searching for something, searching for help or guidance, or maybe strength. “I love you,” he finally whispered, leaning back down to Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon thought he would resume drinking, but instead he bit him again, in a slightly different place and just as hard as before.

Hakyeon didn’t have it in him to cry out. Instead he just made a little whimper as he exhaled. Then Taekwoon was drinking again, and Hakyeon’s head lolled back, his eyes fluttering. “I love you too,” he tried to whisper, but very little sound escaped. 

Everything was cold, icy, except his fingertips and toes, which had begun to grow numb. The charm around his neck was sending out little waves, feeling like the slow beating of a heart, strengthening as Hakyeon’s own heartbeat weakened. His body felt like it was getting heavier, sinking, and his breathing sped up into short little pants. No matter how much breath he drew, he couldn’t get enough. He felt like he was suffocating. 

“I can’t— can’t breathe,” he gasped, his head spinning. His vision was blurry, streaky, black spots closing in. Taekwoon bit him a third time, and Hakyeon barely felt it. “I can’t— I— Taekwoon, I’m so _cold_.” He couldn’t see anymore, so he let himself close his eyes, exhausted. His mouth fell open as he tried desperately to get air, but no matter how much he gasped, it wasn’t enough.

And finally, finally, he stopped.

——

The silence left behind after Hakyeon’s heart stopped beating, after his struggled, laboured breathing stilled, was louder than any noise Jaehwan had ever heard. He closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer, letting Taekwoon have some time. 

He counted in his head, and once he reached five hundred, he finally moved. He’d been leaned up against a sturdy oak tree, far enough to give Taekwoon and Hakyeon some semblance of privacy. When he flit to the gravesite, his footfalls were light, causing barely a whisper of noise as he disturbed the underbrush. He consciously made a bit more noise as he caught sight of the grave, not wanting to sneak up on Taekwoon. 

He half expected Taekwoon to shoo him off, but there was still only silence. As Jaehwan stepped forward, to the edge of the grave, he peered down, and his hands fisted by his side. Taekwoon was sitting at the bottom, Hakyeon’s body draped over his lap. He would’ve looked to be sleeping if not for the eerie paleness of his face and the absence of his normally strong heartbeat. Taekwoon was holding him close, his back bowed, forehead resting on Hakyeon’s sternum. 

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan murmured, preemptively wincing in anticipation of an outburst. But Taekwoon did not move nor reply. Jaehwan steeled himself and then climbed into the grave. The soil gave under the soles of his shoes, rich and damp. “Taekwoon,” he repeated, touching Taekwoon’s shoulder lightly with his fingertips.

Taekwoon stirred, turning his face up and blinking at Jaehwan. His face was a mess of blood from crying, and as Jaehwan watched, he gave a faint little hiccup. 

“He’s dead,” Taekwoon gasped, and then he sobbed, his head dropping once more as his shoulders shook.

Jaehwan didn’t know what to do. Maybe it would have better if Wonshik had come along. Then again, Wonshik probably also would have been a blubbering mess. The small little sounds Taekwoon was making were pitiful.

“You need to give him your blood,” Jaehwan reminded him gently, trying to pitch his voice so it was just a slight push, a reminder that could have come from the trees or the moon. But Taekwoon apparently needed more than that. “ _Taekwoon_.” 

No response, and Jaehwan sighed. Taekwoon seemed halfway out of his mind. Jaehwan knelt beside him, grasping Taekwoon’s hand. Taekwoon let him, sniffled and blinked blearily at Jaehwan with puffy eyes. Jaehwan felt his fangs extend, and he brought Taekwoon’s wrist up to his mouth, biting down sharply. Taekwoon didn’t flinch. Jaehwan then made Taekwoon hold his wrist, hold the little wounds, over Hakyeon’s parted lips. Some drips fell down, making little _plip_ sounds when they hit Hakyeon’s lips, his teeth. Once it was enough, Jaehwan let go, and Taekwoon withdrew his hand. 

“Lay down,” Jaehwan murmured, nudging at Taekwoon. Slowly, like the movement cost him great effort, Taekwoon did so. First he laid Hakyeon down on the dirt, then he stretched himself out beside him, wrapping his arms tenderly around Hakyeon’s body. Jaehwan wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to hold Hakyeon’s body — Jaehwan hadn’t held Wonshik’s — but he refrained. He sensed Taekwoon held Hakyeon to himself simply for comfort.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Taekwoon whispered, staring blankly at Hakyeon’s peaceful face. 

Jaehwan stood. He didn’t have an answer for that. “Sleep, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered shut, some more tears seeping out of his eyes as he did so. Jaehwan jumped out of the grave, picked up the shovel Taekwoon had left beside it earlier, and began filling the grave. It didn’t take long, he moved quickly quite deliberately; he wanted to get out of there. 

Steadily the lovers in the grave disappeared under dark soil, until nothing was left but a small hill of dirt. “I’ll come back, tomorrow, soon after dusk,” he promised. He wasn’t sure if Taekwoon could hear him through the five feet of dirt, if he was even aware. Jaehwan was only half talking to him anyway. Mostly he was having trouble with the silence. 

Dawn was still a few hours off, and they could have potentially waited to fill the grave back up, but Jaehwan rather thought Taekwoon needed some time. And with him and Hakyeon tucked safely under the earth, Jaehwan was free to go home, so he did.

As he ran, flitting lightly over the ground, he found himself slightly shaken. He hadn’t expected to be quite so affected. But something about seeing Taekwoon, normally stony and stoic and unflappable, reduced to broken tears, utterly undone, had been highly unnerving. Jaehwan hoped this worked. For all their sakes. 

The tunnels were quiet, as was his home, when he entered it. He could sense that Wonshik and Hongbin were there, despite the silence. Jaehwan tiredly went to get a blood bag, and as he was poking a straw into it, Wonshik padded into the room, wringing his hands, a haunted expression on his face. 

Wonshik glanced over Jaehwan, the dirt on his clothes, the exhausted lines of his body. “Did— is Hakyeon—”

“It’s done,” Jaehwan affirmed quietly, and Wonshik’s lower lip trembled. 

“I have to— to text Sanghyuk,” Wonshik mumbled, and then he was gone.

Jaehwan sighed heavily, rubbing at his face with one hand. This was going to be the longest day of Jaehwan’s three hundred years of undead living. 

——

Sanghyuk climbed over a fallen tree, panting slightly. It was warm and stuffy, even under the thick canopy of leaves above his head, dappled sunlight filtering down. He felt a bead of sweat slide over his skin, down the side of his face. 

“Augh,” he grumbled, dabbing at his face with the edge of his shirt before walking on. 

He hadn’t remembered it being this much of a walk, the last time he’d been here. But then, the last time he’d been here it had been at night, and significantly cooler. The air was so thick on his skin he felt like he was practically swimming through it. 

Finally he broke through into the little clearing, stuttering to a stop at the sight of freshly moved earth, at the thick smell of it in the air. His oak tree tattoo fizzled at him, so he didn’t get any nearer, not wanting to disturb the scene, not wanting to step too close to where he knew Taekwoon lay sleeping, and Hakyeon lay— lay dead, though hopefully not permanently so. 

The first time he’d been here, had been after Hakyeon mentioned he was going to be turned in the same location as Wonshik. He knew, vaguely, where that was, the general direction, but he’d needed a guidance charm from Kyungsoo to find the exact location that first time. The second time he’d managed fine on his own. He did have a pretty good sense of direction.

Above him, a bird fluttered and landed on a branch. It twittered, and Sanghyuk smiled a little. This area didn’t get much foot traffic, the few roads that wound up this side of the mountain were unmaintained and sparsely travelled upon. It had never been an area booming with activity anyway, but it had a few hiking trails here and there, some nice wildlife and scenery, if you were into that. But several years ago there’d been an outbreak of weres in the area, and people had been spooked. They hadn’t even been the bad weres, like wolves or panthers, but like, raccoons and stuff. Still, Sanghyuk didn’t want to be a were-skunk either, so he saw why people would still avoid the area, even if the infestation had been cleared out. At the very least, it ensured them some privacy.

Sanghyuk sat down, wincing as he sat on a rock. He fished it out from under himself and tossed it behind him, then leaned against a nearby tree, content to wait until dusk. 

He knew it wasn’t sensible, being here when — _if_ , a little, horrible voice in the back of his mind whispered — Hakyeon woke up. But he’d spoken to Wonshik about his mindset when he’d awoken vampire. Vaguely, of course, so as not to arouse suspicion. 

What Wonshik had told him was that he’d woken up hungry, yes, but not in the way Hongbin got _hungry_. He’d told Sanghyuk that he hadn’t lost himself to the bloodlust at first, not when he ran through the woods, nor when he heard a human heartbeat for the first time with his vampire ears. No, he’d only lost himself once he actually had blood in his mouth.

Sanghyuk wanted to be here, needed to see for himself what the outcome of this would be. The alternative was waiting at home, like they’d told him to, for a phone call that would either elate or crush him. He didn’t think he could handle it, being alone like that, sitting on his couch in the darkness. 

The leaves rustled as the bird above Sanghyuk’s head took off, shooting into the sky. Sanghyuk brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It was a couple hours until dusk, so for now, he did have to wait alone.

Sanghyuk put his head down on his knees, breathing slowly and evenly. There was a breeze making the leaves rustle, a whisper of sound that Sanghyuk found peaceful. He let it comfort him, let himself zone out. 

He must have dozed, because when he next was aware, it was dark. Not fully dark, not the utter blackness of midnight, but rather the pinkish purple of twilight, just after the sun has truly set. There were crickets chirping already, and Sanghyuk stood up, wincing as various joints in his body cracked. His butt was numb from the hard ground. He dusted it off, trying to regain some feeling. His wards were tingling.

It continued to darken around him, and soon he was seeing with this spelled tattoos, rather than with his eyes. The jitters came back, starting in his hands and then travelling up his arms, until his whole body was vibrating. He couldn’t look away from the fresh grave, eyes trained and searching for any movement.

The minutes ticked by. The sky was as dark as it was doing to get. He remembered his conversation with Jaehwan, about the transformation. About how it took different amounts of time to fully complete. Wonshik had woken up a little more than an hour after dusk after he’d been turned, while Jaehwan himself had apparently slept over half the night, and his maker had been half convinced it hadn’t worked. 

“The slumber you’re in isn’t the usual vampire sleep,” Jaehwan had murmured, “the transformation is done the moment the sun is gone, but as it is magic, a spell of sorts, it can take time for the effects to fade and the new vampire to arise.”

Sanghyuk hoped Hakyeon was— that it had worked. With the sun gone from the sky, it was done. It was done. Now all there was was to see the result. And he didn’t think he could wait too much longer without shaking himself to pieces. 

There was a shuffling sound a split-second before there was movement among the loose earth, and it took all of Sanghyuk’s willpower to not shoot forward and begin digging. A hand pushed out from the dirt, like every zombie horror film Sanghyuk had ever seen. Then there was another, and then Taekwoon was pushing himself out of the ground, wriggling out of the confines of the heavy earth. Sanghyuk fell back a little, stomach sinking. 

Taekwoon didn’t stand, simply scooted away from the slight divet he’d created in the dirt when he’d climbed out. His face was covered in what looked like dried blood, the color rusty, and he was streaked with dirt. He shook his head and particles cascaded out of his hair. 

Sanghyuk knew that Taekwoon was aware of his presence, but his back was turned to Sanghyuk, and he didn’t speak to him. He thought Taekwoon would berate him, tell him to leave, something, but no. Taekwoon seemed utterly focused on the silence, on the lack of any more movement from the ground. Sanghyuk, too, found his attention arrested. He couldn’t look away, clenching his jaw so tightly it was beginning to ache. 

An owl hooted somewhere far off. There was a rustling, that for a second, a moment, made Sanghyuk’s heart leap into his throat with hope, but then his wards were beginning to burn properly. Suddenly they weren’t alone in the clearing any more, Jaehwan, Wonshik, and Hongbin coming to join them with so little sound they might as well have been ghosts.

Wonshik looked hollowed out, and Hongbin’s natural glow seemed dampened. It was hard to gauge Jaehwan’s mental state, as he was staring at Sanghyuk in shock. It was a surprise that quickly gave way to anger. While Wonshik stepped nearer to the grave, Hongbin by his side, seemingly too tired to boss Sanghyuk around, Jaehwan stalked to Sanghyuk’s side, grabbing his upper arm.

“You can’t be here,” he hissed, keeping his voice low as if they weren’t surrounded by vampires with an acute sense of hearing. “It’s too dangerous.” He tugged at Sanghyuk, not ungently, but his intentions were clear. 

Sanghyuk planted his feet, even though he knew it wouldn’t really do anything. He could never overpower Jaehwan. “Hakyeon is my friend,” Sanghyuk murmured, feeling tears spring to his eyes readily, “so are— are Wonshik and Hongbin. I want to be here for this, for them. I need to know, need to see with my own eyes.” 

Jaehwan pressed his lips together, hard, looking furious, but conflicted. When Sanghyuk blinked, a warm tear slid down his cheek, and Jaehwan exhaled heavily in frustration. “Fine,” he whispered, and he looked away, at the grave, but he didn’t release his hold on Sanghyuk’s arm. Sanghyuk didn’t care, so long as he could stay.

They were all fanned out around the grave, watching, waiting. The vampires around him were so still, so silent, like cold marble statues. Sanghyuk could never replicate it, human as he was, but he came close. He was almost in a trance, so focused on the grave as he was, that he lost track of his body, his breathing, his trembling.

And then the dirt moved. 

——

The second the earth stirred, a slight disturbance, Wonshik was vaguely aware of Jaehwan seizing Sanghyuk around the waist and flittering away with him. But most of his attention was focused on Taekwoon, who’d also been jolted into movement the moment the dirt had twitched, lunging forward, the motion unusually jerky for a vampire. Taekwoon scooped at the dirt with his hands, shoving it away, digging frantically. He found a hand first, reaching for the night sky, and kept digging until there was a shoulder, and then a very disgruntled Hakyeon face. 

“Blegh,” Hakyeon said, his first word as a vampire that Wonshik was never going to let him forget. Taekwoon grabbed at him, hauling him the rest of the way out of the earth and into his arms. “There’s dirt in my mouth,” Hakyeon said, wiping at his mouth with his equally dirty hand before realizing that was counterproductive. 

Taekwoon was crying, but he was also beaming, a slightly disbelieving laugh escaping from him. “It worked,” he gasped, like he just couldn’t comprehend it. He was running his hands over Hakyeon’s shoulders, his back, as if confirming his solidity. 

“It did,” Hakyeon replied. He sounded less giddy, and more— flat, like he was in shock. Wonshik knew that feeling. Hakyeon was probably trying to take stock of things. Hakyeon tentatively reached up, returning Taekwoon’s embrace.

“That was the most hellish thing I’ve ever had to endure,” Taekwoon said hoarsely, still clutching Hakyeon to himself. “God, I— you were dead, you were dead and all I could think was if you didn’t wake up, that it would be my fault. That I had murdered you.”

Hakyeon’s hands clenched in the material of Taekwoon’s shirt. “I’m here,” was all he murmured, and Taekwoon whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. 

It was odd, the lack of heartbeat. Wonshik was so used to hearing it in Hakyeon’s presence that its absence was jarring, like he wasn’t looking at Hakyeon at all, though he knew he was. He didn’t look any different, not really, his lips a little paler, skin a little different, both in texture and in markings. His tattoos were gone. Wonshik stepped forward, loathe to interrupt this tender moment, but he, too, needed to confirm Hakyeon’s solidity. He gently touched Hakyeon’s shoulder, feeling no buzz of wards, just the coolness of vampire skin. 

“It really did work,” Wonshik whispered, and Hakyeon’s head rose so he could look at Wonshik. He was starting to cry, because that’s what Hakyeon always did, and Wonshik in turn also felt a little teary. When the first tear fell from Hakyeon’s eye, it was thick and red, a solid line of color down Hakyeon’s cheek. 

Hakyeon pulled away from Taekwoon a little, and Taekwoon relinquished his hold on him with a sniffle. Taekwoon averted his face, perhaps suddenly embarrassed by his own tears, and Hakyeon looked at him with a tenderness that poets could write odes about. He ducked forward and kissed Taekwoon’s cheek, dirt, old blood, and new blood and all. “I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how hard it was for you,” Hakyeon murmured, no sarcasm in his voice. 

“You’re the one who had to die,” Taekwoon whispered.

“I think I had the easy part of it, to be honest,” Hakyeon said, giving him a weak smile. “The hard part for me is what comes next.” Wonshik had to agree.

Hongbin was standing back, an unreadable expression on his face. Wonshik glanced at him, and when he caught Hongbin’s eyes, Hongbin smiled at him, a little. He seemed disinclined to speak, and Wonshik wasn’t going to push him. This was— it was a change, and it was the hoped for outcome, but it was going to take adjusting to all the same.

“Is it different than you expected?” Wonshik asked Hakyeon, curious. 

Hakyeon looked around, inhaling deeply. “Yes,” he said. “I feel— I don’t want to say alive, that is not right at all. I feel very— _capable_. Sharp. I feel sharp.” He blinked up at the canopy, at the sky. “Fuck, the stars are so bright.” His voice was full of wonder. “I’m a vampire.”

Wonshik stepped back, going to Hongbin’s side and taking his hand. They’d seen that it was alright, that it had worked. Wonshik sensed they should go find Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, maybe make their way home and let Hakyeon and Taekwoon have some time. 

“You’re a vampire,” Taekwoon murmured in confirmation. He gently wiped the bloody tears off Hakyeon’s face. Wonshik tugged on Hongbin’s hand, and Hongbin, after a moment of not budging, willingly followed Wonshik. 

“I’m— I feel—” Hakyeon muttered, frowning in thought. “I’m—”

Wonshik turned, flitting away from the clearing with Hongbin in tow, but not before he heard Hakyeon finally stammer out, “I’m _hungry_.”

 

——  
This is going to be the last update for a while, because I am going to be busy with rl things, but it isnt the end! We've got a ways to go, so don't fret~


End file.
